In preparation for trial, parties to a lawsuit may request certain electronic files and/or documents from one another by way of electronic discovery (sometimes referred to as “e-discovery”). The parties may perform searches for files and/or documents using an electronic discovery tool that analyzes and/or filters the files and/or documents to provide matching search results. These searches may rely extensively on certain keywords specified by the parties. Unfortunately, such keyword searches may be somewhat imprecise and, as a result, yield a vast and unwieldy number of results. In an effort to mitigate this problem, the parties may increase the number of keywords used to perform their searches, thereby obtaining more targeted results but, at the same time, increasing the likelihood of excluding certain relevant files and/or documents from the results.
The relevancy of files and/or documents to a lawsuit may extend beyond certain keywords. Unfortunately, conventional electronic discovery tools may be unable to determine the relevancy of files and/or documents due to limited searching capabilities and/or functionality. The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for improved systems and methods for expanding relevant search results in electronic discovery.